


More Than a Dance

by NyxNightmare



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 17:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10598841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxNightmare/pseuds/NyxNightmare
Summary: Just a short piece for the lack of GHB works out there! I think it's a little unique in that it has no real theme, more just a look at how I view love that I incorporated into a short piece. Hopefully it can has as much meaning to you as it does to me. Please leave comments for me, I really appreciate feedback on my works.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I am still working on my two oother fanfictions, they are simply taking lugger because of the complexity of them. Thanks for your patience!!!!

   Dancing was more than moving, it is always more than two beings moving in motion. For (f/n), dancing with him was personal. The movements weare more than trust and being able to keep in synch. They were a dance of love, showing that what they shared was unmatched and undeniable. 

    As they danced; always in secret, never in public, she got to see a side of him that she saw even less that his loving nature for her. He became grace, gently spinning her, he'd dip her upper body to the floor in an arch that would make architects jealous. His hands would grace her curves, not in lust but in love, finding hold and reminding himself that she was his roots, she was his gravity. Her love is what kept him grounded. 

    She would close her eyes as they moved, sometimes reciting a dance, or sometimes flowing together on their own. When it came to the points of a slow movement he would often press her back against him, and she would tilt her fragile head back and to the aide. His hands would work down her shoulders and arms then grasp her own tiny hands in his large one.

   Viewed as a monster by most, to her he was a large gent indeed, but she was not frightened by him. And as she twirled and moved on feet as light as feathers, her (h/l) (h/c) would float and her (s/c)c would gleam. When they danced his eyes were always on her, he dare not let his sight leave her. Her movements enraptured the strange male's mind, and her beauty captured his heart.

   The Grand Highblood had found his mate at last, and she was everything he had needed and more. He still could not believe that she was really his, and some mornings when he woke up he would hardly believe she was there, tucked up against him. She was his miracle and by gog she was an angel. 

   Dancing with her, he found true peace. All his anger, his pain, his worries melted away. Moving in this way that was neither violent nor lustful, he would appreciate her in his mind at a distance. Though he was there with her, his body and hands on her's, he could look upon her as the most beautiful piece of art. 

   When they would finish their dance, they would face each other slightly apart and look at one another. They would take in one another, consume each other's features, and unfurl a new petal of love for the other.


End file.
